1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an active matrix substrate and a display panel, and more particularly to an active matrix substrate and a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel having pre-charge components.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently existing thin-film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCDs) can be generally classified into poly silicon TFT-LCDs and amorphous silicon TFT-LCDs. Among them, the amorphous silicon TFT-LCDs are commonly adopted by the general public for the advantages, such as a low manufacturing cost and a high yield. LCDs are developed toward having large size and high resolution, and therefore, within each frame time, the charging time assigned to each pixel unit becomes shorter and shorter. When an issue of insufficient charging happens to the pixel units, the display quality of LCDs would significantly worsen.
To solve the aforementioned problem, many driving methods have been provided successively, and one of the driving methods is utilizing a dual scan pulse technique to improve the display quality of LCDs. Such technique performs writing data to each pixel unit mainly via a pre-charge scan pulse and a charge scan pulse. Because of the pre-charge scan pulse, the charge scan signal can quickly charge the pixel units so as to improve the display quality and shorten the response time of LCDs.
However, since such dual scan pulse driving technique is more complicated, TFT-LCDs need to adopt complicated driving ICs so as to achieve both good display quality and fast response time. Therefore, manufacturing LCDs by the dual scan pulse technique requires a higher cost.